


Candle Lit Hallways (Diavolo x NB Reader)

by the_lonely_pizza



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Enby reader, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, HARD, M/M, NB reader - Freeform, hard dom, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_pizza/pseuds/the_lonely_pizza
Summary: After receiving a love letter from a member of his exchange program, Diavolo takes matters into his own hands, so to speak.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 55





	Candle Lit Hallways (Diavolo x NB Reader)

“What’s this?” Diavolo smiled as he opened the envelope I had given him. His smile staggered as he pulled out a letter written in my scratchy handwriting. I winced as a chuckle escaped his mouth. “A love letter? Hm. You do know who I am, human. What makes you think I would accept such a childish thing?”

I shook my head in embarrassment. The plan was failing.

He doesn’t like my letter! 

“Well, I have a meeting with Lucifer and Barbatos, you’ll have to wait.” His tone was tauntingly playful, but in a condescending way. “You will wait until after the meeting is over, understood?”

“Y-yes” my voice wavered. 

“Good.’ He walked away without looking back at me.

I waited outside the door for who knows how long, just as he wanted. 

What am I even doing? I thought. This is torture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The large wooden door creaked open and I perked my head up to see Diavolo walking firmly out of the doorway. Lucifer and Barbatos walked out behind him and, upon seeing me, walked towards me to greet me before going on their way. Instead of walking away like the other two, Diavlo stopped before me, holding my letter in his hand.

“Do you know how much trouble this could get me in?” He pried.

I gulped. 

“Hah, ‘Lord Diavolo’s exchange program gone wrong because a puny human caught feelings’, I can see the headline in the Devildom news already.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have I’ll just-” I mumbled as I tried to reach for the letter in his hand. My hand grabbed the air as he pulled the letter out of my reach.

“Ah, ah, ahhh.” He teased. “I’m going to read this, and you’re going to listen.” 

I stayed where I was as he read my words out loud. I cringed with first hand embarrassment as my written words escaped the page and ran through his lips. Though they sounded much better through his voice, I worried about every little fluctuation of his tone and judged my own decisions. As he finished, I bit my lip, awaiting his response. 

“Walk with me.” He scoffed. 

As I walked beside him, I became more aware of his stature. His chest was out and his chin was up. I fixed my posture to meet his shoulders with my line of sight, turning my head to the side and up to admire the way the Devildom sky reflected on his red hair. I wanted to touch it, I wanted to touch it so very much. But as my eyes trailed down to his hands, I saw him rip the letter and toss it into the lake. 

My heart skipped a beat and I was riddled with shock. 

Why would he do that? It didn’t make any sense. 

Before I could question him, he grasped my arm and pulled me to a park bench beside the lake. Instead of looking at him with my distraught eyes, I fixed my gaze on the letter floating in the water. My writing sank into the murky lake and the envelope sank lower and lower until I could no longer see it. I looked up to see him staring down at me with his yellow eyes. My heart fluttered again. Despite the cool weather surrounding us, my chest felt warm and my cheeks flushed. 

“Is that really how you feel?” His gaze did not falter, but I looked away.

“The letter? Um.. I mean yea, I guess.” I found it very difficult to look him in the eyes. 

“Say it.” He grabbed me by the face and pulled my gaze back to him. “Tell me how you feel.” 

I gulped. No one had ever been this direct with me before, much less someone I had feelings for. When I didn’t answer, he let go of me and pulled me up from the bench. But this time, he didn’t let go of my hand. 

As we walked along the path, I wrapped my second hand around his grip, caressing his wrist. He didn’t object, and I started to think he felt the same way about me. The very thought of it put a smile on my face. While walking all the way around the pond, I didn’t say a word. Diavolo didn’t either. We turned silently off of the path, heading back towards the palace doors. At the moment, I didn’t really notice. All I could process was his grip on my hand. It was when we entered the dark, candle lit hallway, and he pushed me down on a lavish sofa that I snapped out of my dream-like state.

“Wh-” I couldn’t get the question out before he plunged his lips against mine, pushing his body down on mine as I sunk further into the cushions.

As his tongue began to dance, I wrapped my arms around his back, slowly caressing his shoulders and upper back. He took my massaging as an invitation to delve deeper into my mouth, sucking on my tongue before grazing his teeth against my lips. I shuddered. My head lifted up off of the pillow to reach his and my tongue pushed around his. Still, he remained in control. 

He pulled away suddenly, holding my head in his hand. My eyes darted around as his hand placed itself upon my chin and squeezed my cheeks to form a pouty face. I gave him the best puppy eyes I could, but I broke character when he smooched my pouting lips, squeezing my jaw even harder. 

His other hand grasped my hand and held it above my head as he trailed intense kisses and bites down my neck to my chest. He pushed my clothing to the side, rummaging with the buttons before sliding it off of me completely. I was so exposed, helpless, and pathetic below him.

He let go of me and sat back on the couch, pushing me off and onto the ground. I knew what he wanted as soon as he unbuckled his belt. I sat pretty on my knees in between his legs as he pulled his cock out of his pants. When I saw it, my stomach flinched in anticipation. 

That? Inside me? No way.

Nevertheless, I gulped down on his length, shielding my teeth with my lip and massaging him with my tongue. I could barely fit half in my mouth, so I pumped the rest with my hands. I slobbered up and down, lubricating him thoroughly. But that wasn’t enough.

He grabbed me by the hair, a slight tremble in his grip, pushed me down further but not all the way, and spoke to me in a hushed but violent tone.

“Look at me.” He commanded, but I kept my eyes shut. “Did you hear me? I said look at me. Look me in the eyes.” 

I opened my eyes and rolled them up to see his face. 

“Don’t give me some half-hearted head, I want all you can do.” He pulled my head down further and I gagged. “Don’t you dare look away, I want to see your pretty eyes when I face fuck you.” 

Before I could respond with so much as a grunt of disapproval, he shoved my head down all the way, pressing my face into his pubic hair and shoving his length down my throat. I never thought I could have something so deep down my throat but still not want it to go. 

To please him, I continued to go deeper down onto him, mixing in more tongue and sucking as I bobbed up and down. His groans and breathy “fuck”s filled the darkness surrounding us, and I could feel sweat trickle down my face. When I pressed my tongue against the tip and flicked, his clench on my hair tightened and he pushed me down again. I gagged and choked, but kept working. 

“Struggle, I want to see you struggle to take me.” FUCK his words were so hot, especially coming from a breathy, turned on, man like him. 

I quickened my pace, smoothly fondling his balls as I did so. 

“Yeah, you want it? It’s so cute how much you want me but how much you can’t handle me!” He chuckled, but the laugh was hiding a moan. 

I began to sob loudly as his dick penetrated the back of my throat in ways I had never imagined. Not a cry sob, but a pleasureful sob.

He lifted his hips up and held my face down as he let out a shaking groan. “F-fuckkkk”

He released his cum down my throat, and his cock was still in my mouth, spurting inside me. The bitter taste of his semen dripped down my lips as he pulled out, admiring the sticky mess I had become. He smirked in approval and I smiled back. I had done a good job.

But he wasn’t finished with me yet. 

“Get on the couch, on your hands and knees.” His words took a moment to process. “NOW!” I jumped to his command and obeyed. “Good. Now stick that pretty ass of yours out.”

I giggled. He called me pretty!

“What’s funny, huh? Enough chatter out of you. One more out of turn word and I rail you dry.” 

I winced. 

Dry?!?! No. I’ll be quiet.

He slapped my ass around a few times before putting on a condom and extra lube. He slapped the stickiness against my ass, rubbing his tip in circles around my hole. I squenched my eyes shut and bit my lip. 

Fuuuuuck

He reached around me, noticing my arousal in the front, massaging every crevice and every inch thoroughly as he slowly pushed inside me. His width stretched me out relentlessly. No matter how slow and gentle he went, the pain in my ass stung more than ever before. But at the same time, it felt good. Unbelievably good. 

His other hand grabbed my face, shoving two fingers inside my mouth and pulling my head up and around so I could see him. I could barely see him, but the glint in his eyes told me that was the least of my problems. Without thinking, I closed my mouth on his fingers. My teeth pinched his knuckles, and my protest was met by a harsh slap to the rear.

“I gave you your warning.” He let go of my sex, leaving me trembling with his dick half inside me. 

Suddenly, he shoved the rest inside in a harsh and brutal thrust. I let out what could have been either a scream of pain or a moan of pleasure. When he began to move, I felt my legs go weak. The only thing holding me upright in my position was his cock, which was penetrating me from behind in almost every angle. My legs were jelly and my sex was trembling. Without thinking, I prepared to climax.

He went harder and harder and I clenched my toes. My moans were incomprehensible by now, and his grunts transformed into moans as well. With one last slam up against me, Diavolo wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me upwards. In one final moan, I splattered my cum onto the expensive couch cushions and he released inside me. 

He pulled his large, royal robe around me and returned my undergarments. He reassured me over and over that he did love me back, and I showered him with kisses as I snuggled closely under his arm, tugging slightly on his shirt. 

What an eventful night.


End file.
